The XVIth International Congress of Genetics will be held at the Metropolitan Toronto Convention Center, Toronto, Ontario, Canada, August 20-27, 1988. The theme of the Congress will be "Genetics and the Unity of Biology". Papers will be presented on the structure, behavior, evolution, pathology and engineering of genomes at all levels of biological and phylogenetic organization. There will also be sessions on historical, philosophical and social aspects of genetics. The program will be organized into five main divisions as follows: I. Genes and chromosomes, II. Genomes and organisms, III. Populations and evolution, IV. Genetics and society, and V. Biotechnology. Each division will contain symposia, workshops and posters. In addition, a series of 11 plenary lectures will be given which will represent a collection of talks by some of the foremost geneticists of our time. The Congress, the first in five years, will provide a unique setting for the synthesis of general concepts arrived at in a broad set of diverse organisms and systems. It will also provide very specialized workshops on focused topics, again allowing for stimulating cross fertilization of ideas on approaches and techniques. The primary purpose of U.S. participation is to enhance American genetics by the exchange of information that will take place. It should also be noted that success of the Congress will depend significantly upon American participation because of the predominant position of American scientists in the field of Genetics. The Genetics Society of America requests support for travel and living expenses for 200 American scientists and 50 students to participate in the XVIth International Congress of Genetics.